One More Time
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Harry tem um novo fetiche... E quem paga o pato é Draco! – Slash. HPDM. Crack e Fluffy. Seqüência de ‘One night cruising’ e ‘One more night’.


**Título:** One More Time  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Crack e Fluffy. Considerem seqüência de 'One night cruising' e 'One more night'.  
**Nota:** Escrito para o _Fest 2006_ de aniversário do _Potter Slash Fics_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**One More Time**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Draco checou mais uma vez seu livro de feitiços, antes de rabiscar mais algumas palavras em seu pergaminho e largar a pena sobre a mesa. Ergueu a cabeça e se espreguiçou, aproveitando para observar as mesas próximas de si. A biblioteca estava como todo final de ano letivo: lotada de estudantes do quinto e do sétimo ano. Era domingo e estavam trancados dentro da escola, enquanto o resto devia estar à beira do lago, aproveitando o sol.

Os sons de rabiscos em pergaminho enchiam o lugar, Madame Pince de vez em quando levantava os olhos por cima dos óculos, checando se estavam todos realmente estudando. As mesas se dividiam praticamente em grupos das casas. Ao lado de Draco havia uma Pansy olhando entediada para seu livro, do lado oposto Goyle e Crabble pareciam estar muito confusos com a matéria que liam.

Nem acreditava que estava prestes a fazer seus NIEMs, uma vez que um dia pensara em nunca mais voltar para completar o último ano em Hogwarts. Dois anos atrás provavelmente se veria marcado como um Comensal da Morte, fazendo a vontade de seu pai e do Lorde das Trevas. Sinceramente, sua aversão aos trouxas não valia a vida que levaria, da forma que a guerra acabara estava de bom tamanho para Draco.

Quando decidiu voltar a sua leitura, algo o atingiu na cabeça. No livro a sua frente um pedaço de papel amassado estava pousado na forma de uma bolinha. Vasculhou a biblioteca com olhos chispando, localizando a mesa onde um grupo de grifinórios havia se reunido para estudar. Foi fácil achar a cabeça ruiva e logo a sua frente o garoto de cabelos bagunçados e óculos ridiculamente redondos.

Resmungando para si mesmo, Draco virou para sua mesa, tentando abrir o bilhete do modo mais discreto possível:

_"Me encontre perto da sala dos troféus hoje de noite, as onze._

_H.P."_

O sonserino se conteve para não soltar uma risada debochada. Como _ousava_ mandar nele? Como se fosse um cachorrinho que assim que ele assobiasse e chamasse o seguiria com o rabinho entre as pernas. Aquele grifinório tinha de rever seu lugar.

Com raiva contida, Draco voltou a amassar o papel, olhando em volta antes de lançá-lo de volta a sua origem. A bolinha acertou em cheio a testa de Potter, que fez uma careta de confusão e encarou o loiro.

Draco então deu sua resposta, fazendo um gesto obsceno com a mão. O grifinório abriu a boca e sem emitir som disse "ora, vamos". Então suspirou e desamassou o mesmo papel, escrevendo. A essa altura o loiro já havia voltado a se preocupar o capítulo que estava estudando, quando a mesma bolinha atingiu o alto da sua cabeça, com um tanto de força a mais que o necessário. Em pânico, a viu rolar muito perto de Blaise Zabini, e isso seria um desastre. Sua mão cobriu o papel e puxou para si. O garoto negro levantou os olhos para ele, perguntando o que queria. Draco levantou ligeiramente os ombros, como se dissesse que não sabia do que estava falando e teve de esperar o outro voltar sua atenção para seu livro.

_"Não seja assim, estou com saudades. Não sente saudades de mim?_

_H.P."_

Rolou os olhos cinza para cima. Ah, aquele sentimentalismo grifinório. Como agüentava? Era praticamente _lufa-lufa_!

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter tinham um relacionamento. Ou uma espécie de, Draco não saberia definir exatamente que arranjo mantinha com o Cabeça-RachadaTM. Era que, uma coisa levara a outra, – encontros noturnos, eventos envolvendo chocolate e união de casas, contatos de pele acidentais demais, etc – e decidira que não deveria ser saudável resistir toda aquela tensão sexual, ainda mais se tratando de adolescentes.

E Potter era mais suportável quando estava fazendo coisas agradáveis e _muito_ excitantes com ele, de fato. Fora isso continuava o grifinório irritante com complexo de heroísmo de sempre. Como estava sendo naquele exato momento. Draco lembrava muito bem que haviam concordado em se focarem nas provas finais. Não fazia mais de duas semanas e o maldito já estava pedindo _arrego_? Tão típico dele...

Como a parte racional daquele arranjo, Draco pegou sua pena e preparava uma resposta bastante mal educada, quando um aviãozinho voou rasante pela sua orelha. Respirou fundo, começado a perder a paciência com o comportamento infantil, estava se sentindo de volta aos seus primeiros anos de escola. O idiota não realizava que poderiam ver?

_"Eu tenho um presente pra você, comprei na nossa última visita a Hogsmeade. Não está curioso? Mas você tem de aparecer no local e no horário combinado._

_H.P."_

_Presente_? Oh, Potter sabia manipular um Malfoy, não?

Nesse caso Draco poderia fazer uma exceção. De qualquer forma, ele poderia monitorar aquele pedaço da escola como desculpa, não seria muito esforço. Sua vaidade falou mais alto e pôs-se a imaginar que tipo de presente seria. Algo a sua altura excepcional com certeza. Caro, precioso, algum artefato único, talvez feito de ouro, ou até de prata. Adornado com safiras ou outra pedra preciosa, quem sabe?

Rabiscou sua resposta rapidamente e o papel voltou a seu dono.

_"Claro. Que seja._

_D.M."_

Apesar de curto e frio, Potter ergueu os olhos do papel e encarou o loiro. Ergueu o canto dos lábios num sorriso de triunfo, que Draco fingiu não perceber, voltando finalmente para seu livro.

Que capítulo estava estudando mesmo?

**oOo**

Depois da guerra, e mesmo tendo uma infeliz participação nela, Draco voltara a ser monitor da Sonserina. Monitor-chefe, para ser preciso. Ele não abriria mão desse posto, tirar pontos e aterrorizar alunos dos primeiros anos, especialmente das outras casas, não tinha preço.

Pansy também voltara a ser monitora, admitia que ambos formavam uma dupla e tanto naquela tarefa. Naquela noite pedira para a amiga trocarem os turnos, ela o olhara de modo desconfiado, mas nada disse. A sonserina tinha outros meios eficientes para descobrir tudo o que queria.

Quando ela retornara para o salão comunal, Draco prendeu seu broche de monitor e partiu para sua ronda solitária. O longo corredor era cheio de tapetes pendurados escondendo passagens secretas, nichos escondidos e salas usadas para troféus de depósito de materiais de aula. Perfeito na escolha dos casais para ficarem de namorico no meio da noite, depois da Torre de Astronomia, claro, que ainda era o topo dos lugares preferidos.

Draco parou na extremidade dele e suspirou, Potter era tão _óbvio_.

Ouviu o som dos próprios passos ecoando no corredor aparentemente vazio, os sagazes olhos cinza e frios olhando de soslaio para cada fresta. Seus ouvidos igualmente apurados. Depois de um tempo começou a ficar ansioso, batendo a varinha na outra mão. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as onze, e nem sinal do bastardo.

Então estacou, ouvindo um murmúrio abafado. À medida que se aproximava do som, pode ter certeza de que se tratava de um casal escondido. Lambeu os lábios em antecipação, estavam atrás de uma cortina que escondia um nicho pequeno, bastante conveniente. Quantos Draco não havia flagrado naquele lugar?

Com um sorriso maldoso adornando os lábios, ficou a poucos passos da cortina, esperando. O que ouviu em seguida fez seu queixo pender de choque.

- Oh Blaise. Isso é tãããão bom! – gemeu uma voz definitivamente masculina.

Sem cerimônias o loiro abriu a cortina, revelando um rapaz negro que indiscutivelmente se tratava de Blaise Zabini. Estava em uma posição um tanto quanto comprometedora e suas mãos estavam metidas em partes que Draco nem queria sequer imaginar! O rapaz que estava com ele reconheceu-o como sendo aquele irlandês debochado e grifinório do Finnigan.

- Argh! – fez uma careta de desgosto e cobriu os olhos – Blaise! Tenha piedade dos meus olhos! Um _grifinório_? Onde vamos parar desse jeito?

Dizia enquanto ouvia o som de tecido – provavelmente se vestindo as pressas – e palavrões num sotaque irlandês. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que apenas o outro rapaz se trocava desesperado. Blaise ainda tinha sua camisa desabotoada e braguilha aberta, se recostava a parede de braços cruzados. Olhava o loiro como se ele tivesse interrompido algo um momento extremamente crucial. Oh, Draco imaginou que realmente havia.

- Pansy disse que ninguém vinha monitorar esse pedaço! – reclamou de forma arrogante.

- E ninguém vinha, decidi de última hora. – sorriu cínico.

- Ahn, desculpe interromper... – nisso os dois olharam para Finnigan, que parecia alarmado – Poderiam falar mais baixo, não quero acordar os quadros, nem atrair certa gata.

Draco bufou e olhou para cima, depois fez um gesto mandando-os embora.

- Blaise, tire esse grifinório da minha frente antes que eu seja obrigado a tirar pontos da nossa própria casa, sim?

O outro sonserino ainda permaneceu encarando Draco, numa posição de desafio que durou nem um minuto, porque Finnigan se irritou e se afastou dos dois. Blaise foi obrigado a segui-lo, não sem antes lançar um olhar frio para o loiro.

Mal viu os dois desaparecerem no próximo corredor e deixou de ouvir seus passos, quando foi içado para dentro daquele mesmo nicho. A cortina foi puxada e tudo ficou escuro, antes que Draco pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, até blasfemar como era o usual, sua boca foi tomada por uma outra em um beijo possessivo.

As mãos de Draco puxaram o que parecia ser uma capa de veludo, que foi ao chão. Apalpando os ombros e os cabelos do seu agressor, teve certeza de quem era antes mesmo de chegar aos óculos. Quando finalmente separou sua boca, ouviu-o dizer:

- Achei que nunca iriam embora! – ofegou – Esperei no mínimo uns vinte minutos escondido naquela capa!

- Potter!

O grifinório lhe cortou, voltando a lhe beijar da mesma forma sedenta, com força suficiente para machucar seus lábios. As mãos ansiosas começaram a percorrer e apertar tudo o que podia do corpo esbelto de Draco. De súbito o loiro se achou com muita dificuldade de raciocinar no meio daquele ataque. Procurou nos bolsos de seu robe por sua varinha, sem muito sucesso.

- O que está fazendo? – Harry ronronou.

- Tentando achar minha varinha – resmungou, começando a ficar nervoso.

- Para quê?

- Para ver onde está metendo suas mãos, pervertido!

Harry soltou uma risada rouca, que reverberou nos seus ouvidos como uma onda entorpecente.

- Não precisa ver o que estou fazendo, Malfoy. Só sentir.

Seu triunfo por finalmente achar a varinha durou pouco, nem ao menos havia tirado ela do bolso, quando o outro sugou a pele debaixo da sua orelha. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco, e ele acabou deixando-a cair. _Aquilo era um golpe baixo!_ Não resistiu soltar um gemido abafado e segurou a frente do robe do moreno, torcendo o tecido nas mãos, enquanto sentia a língua explorar sua nuca sem piedade.

Draco ainda conseguiu reunir um pouco de sanidade o suficiente para afastá-lo e se agachar, ficando de joelhos no chão e tateando às cegas em busca da sua varinha. Soltou um grito agudo que poderia muito bem ser confundido com o de uma garota. Harry o fisgara pela cintura, puxando-o e apertando suas costas contra seu peito.

O ataque ao seu pescoço recomeçou sem misericórdia com beijos, lambidas e mordidas de leve. O loiro franziu o cenho, por um acaso desenvolvera algum fascínio por aquela parte?

Desistiu e deixou-se ser abraçado, cada vez que os dentes roçavam a pele já sensível, Draco estremecia.

- Droga, Potter. Que espécie de grifinório você é para não cumprir sua palavra? – murmurou.

- Talvez eu não seja tão grifinório como pensa. – respondeu em tom debochado, a voz suavizando depois – Eu cumpri, por duas semanas. Digamos que isso é uma pausa.

- _Pausa_? – guinchou.

- Não vou fazer muito, só isso, está bem? Prometo apenas te beijar. – suplicou.

Draco apostou que, se pudesse vê-lo com certeza estaria com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ao menos lance um feitiço de _silencio_ antes de me atacar, Potter. – sua voz pretendia soar aborrecida, mas falhou – Não quero ser surpreendido por Filch. Eu teria pesadelos pelo resto da minha vida.

O ouviu rir e dizer o feitiço em seguida. Harry cumpria o que havia dito, suas mãos descansavam nos quadris de Draco, como se para se conter de tocar outras partes. Os lábios se moviam pela pouca pele exposta das suas costas, empurrando a gola da camisa como podia e depositando beijos molhados.

Era o bastante para o loiro gemer como se ele lhe tocasse seu lugar mais íntimo. Tentava sem sucesso conter seus gemidos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Apesar de não fazer mais nada além daquilo, podia sentir o estado do moreno mesmo através do tecido das calças.

Instintivamente Draco pressionou os quadris contra a dureza do outro, movendo-se numa dança lenta e torturante. O grifinório parou e ofegou, encostando a testa suada na cabeça loira, respirando fundo.

- Se você continuar se movendo assim, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. – avisou.

O sonserino congelou, como se percebesse o que fazia. _Oh bem_. Seu autocontrole já havia ido para o espaço de qualquer maneira.

- Dane-se. Nós vamos até o fim! – anunciou.

Bastou para que as mãos de Harry se movessem e procurassem entrada pela sua camisa, encontrando sua pele. O loiro lutava contra o robe, achando-o extremamente incômodo no momento. Procurou de novo nos seus bolsos, mas dessa vez por um frasco que adquirira o hábito de carregar nos últimos meses. Em caso de emergência. O que acontecia muito.

Colocou-o nas mãos de Harry, que ficou confuso sem saber o que era naquela escuridão. Até que Draco pegou sua outra mão e a fez tocar uma porção de pele nua e macia. Sentiu a excitação lhe percorrer e fazer suas calças ficarem mais apertadas, percebendo o que era.

- E depois eu sou o pervertido! – disse em tom animado, acariciando uma das nádegas.

- Cala a boca, Potter. – grunhiu em resposta – Você começou com isso, é sua culpa!

Harry soltou uma risada rouca, aproveitando para sentir a textura macia, mesmo sem poder ver. Ouviu Draco prender a respiração e um pensamento malicioso passou por sua cabeça, que pôs logo em prática. Deu um tapa sonoro em uma das nádegas oferecidas, o loiro soltou um grito agudo de surpresa.

- Porque fez isso? – reclamou.

- Não gosta?

Na escuridão, Draco ficou em silêncio e pareceu considerar.

- Talvez... – admitiu em uma voz fraca.

Harry sentiu uma tremenda vontade de iluminar o lugar, só para ver o rubor que com certeza cobrira o rosto do amante. Sentiu os dedos ansiosos de Draco procurarem o zíper da sua calça, não querendo mais demora. E ele estava mais do que disposto a atendê-lo, poderia experimentar melhor aquilo mais tarde.

Manteve o loiro de costas para ele, fazendo-o se apoiar na parede enquanto arrebitava o traseiro para melhor aceitar os dedos lubrificados de Harry. Logo eles foram substituídos pelo seu membro, Draco pressionou seu quadril contra ele, fazendo-o penetrar mais dentro de si.

O grifinório parou, cerrando os olhos. Ofegou e tentou se controlar, o corpo que o envolvia estava muito quente. Quando abriu os olhos, viu apenas a silhueta fraca dos ombros do outro.

Harry lembrou das duas semanas sem ao menos poder tocar o sonserino, fora um tanto difícil prestar atenção às aulas conjuntas. Havia descoberto outro aspecto fascinante em Draco, no corpo dele. Não sabia como começara a notar, apenas que antes que percebesse seus olhos percorriam a figura do loiro e paravam na nuca. A pele exposta quando ele se inclinada sobre a mesa para escrever era pálida e parecia tão macia, que fazia os dedos de Harry se inquietarem, querendo sentir a textura e apertar até ela ficar rosada e marcada.

Seu pescoço era longo, a curva entre ele e os ombros era de alguma forma delicada demais, mas que combinava perfeitamente com o corpo esbelto e elegante do garoto. Logo Harry se achara em um estado impossível de se conter, amaldiçoando os malditos NIEMs que não chegavam. Enquanto isso espiava aquela parte de Draco, mal esperando botar as mãos, boca, dentes nela.

Agora que a tinha a seu alcance, não iria desperdiçar a chance. Passando a mão para o peito do sonserino, desabotoou a camisa que este usava. Podia ouvi-lo respirar pesadamente, os quadris estreitos se movendo minimamente, como que o sentindo.

Puxou a camisa para baixo, o suficiente para descobrir os ombros. Iluminou o lugar com sua varinha, Draco estremeceu e escondeu o rosto entre os braços, amaldiçoando-o. Não gostava muito de ser visto naquela posição, muito menos por Harry, que ficou mais do que satisfeito de ver seu objeto de adoração tão próximo.

Observou o modo como sua espinha se pronunciava na pele lisa e clara, e então deslizou a língua por ela. Draco estremeceu e soltou um murmúrio indistinto, seus quadris começando a se mover com mais ênfase. Harry gemeu e começou a se mover, em um ritmo frenético, entrando e saindo. Sua boca se moveu para os ombros, depois pescoço, enterrando dentes na curva delicada.

O sonserino inclinava a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe acesso a mais pele. De alguma forma aquilo estava mandando estímulos incríveis através da sua espinha até seu membro, fazendo-o querer mais. Sentindo-se próximo, Harry moveu uma mão até o sexo de Draco, massageando-o no mesmo ritmo. Os gemidos do loiro se tornaram tão altos e desesperados, que poderiam acordar boa parte de Hogwarts. No fundo da sua mente ele esperava que o bastardo tivesse acertado no feitiço de _silencio._

Sentiu-se realmente perto do limite quando sentiu o hálito quente de Harry em sua orelha, seguido de uma leve mordida no lóbulo.

- Draco. – sua voz rouca soou como uma onda elétrica – Grite meu nome.

E ele o fez.

Fora o suficiente para Draco atingir o próprio êxtase, seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos enquanto murmurava coisas incoerentes. Harry o seguiu depois de algumas estocadas, despejando sua semente dentro do sonserino.

Ambos permaneceram daquele jeito, apenas o som de seus ofegos preenchendo o lugar. Harry depositou alguns beijos na sua nuca, enquanto se retirava de dentro de Draco, provando o gosto salgado. O loiro estremeceu, estando ainda sensível.

Vendo que o outro demoraria a se recuperar, o grifinório murmurou feitiços para limpá-los e vestiu o outro como uma boneca pesada. Quando o virou e beijou os lábios rubros, que provavelmente haviam ficado assim porque os mordera, foi brindado por um par de olhos cinzentos que o encaravam raivosos.

- Potter, eu não vim aqui para isso. Você me enganou!

- Mas você fez, não fez? – deu um sorriso malicioso – E eu não te enganei, eu queria mesmo te ver. Mas infelizmente não consigo manter minhas mãos afastadas por menos de um centímetro. – disse se inclinando e enterrando o nariz nos fios loiros do outro.

- Não seja ridículo... – o afastou com certa dificuldade – Disse que tinha um presente para mim!

Harry sentiu vontade de morder do bico arrogante do outro, mas se conteve e meteu as mãos nos bolsos do robe tirando algo, que Draco não pode ver porque estava dentro da sua mão cerrada.

- Feche os olhos. – pediu, em tom de expectativa.

O sonserino virou os olhos para cima e suspirou, achando aquilo meio infantil, mas obedeceu. O outro pegou sua mão e colocou a palma virada para cima, depositando algo nela. Franziu a testa, de olhos ainda fechados, era pequeno... _muito_ pequeno. Pequeno demais para o gosto de Draco!

- _Engorgio_.

Então algo muito grande caiu sobre ele. Tateou as cegas, identificando algo fofo. Arriscou-se a abrir um olho, e logo abriu o outro, arregalando-os. Era um... maldito bicho de pelúcia. Para ser mais preciso, era um urso gigante, branco e que usava um cachecol verde. Atrás dele estava o grifinório com um sorriso _idiota_ na face.

- Okay, isso é uma piada. – concluiu entre dentes, depois de uma pausa.

- Piada? – o sorriso dele sumiu um pouco – Oh, Merlin. Eu devia ter comprado o dragão de pelúcia? – disse preocupado, mais para si mesmo que para Draco – Mas, Hermione disse que era perfeito!

Um arrepio desagradável percorreu a espinha de Draco dessa vez.

- Granger sabe? – gritou – Você contou para ela sobre nós?

- Claro que não. – respondeu com ar sarcástico – O fato é que não se é possível esconder as coisas por muito tempo de Mione, sabe?

Como alguém que ele conhecia.

- E porque Granger disse que era perfeito? – voltou ao assunto, com voz de desprezo.

- Para um presente de namoro! – ignorou o engasgo do loiro e continuou com um ar sonhador – Quando o vi lembrei de como você me abraça apertado quando acabamos de fazer amor. Pode abraçar ele de noite e pensar em mim. – e abraçou o urso.

- Eu não faço isso! – negou, corando violentamente. – E, por Salazar Slytherin, quem disse que estamos namorando?

- E não estamos? – colocou o urso de lado, parecendo ofendido.

- Não. – respondeu em tom de escárnio.

- Muito bem, e o que temos feito nesses últimos _seis meses_? – cruzou os braços, desafiante.

- Sexo? – viu o outro lançar-lhe um olhar perigoso. – Pense no que namorados fazem, Potter. Nós não saímos em encontros, não andamos por aí de mãos dadas, nos abraçando e dando beijinhos, agindo como um par de lufa-lufas apaixonados. E, definitivamente, não trocamos presentes como flores e coisas como _esta_. – enfatizou, pegando o urso e o pressionando sobre o peito do outro.

- Oh, então é só começarmos, Malfoy. – pressionou o urso de volta contra Draco. – Podemos muito bem sair juntos em Hogsmeade. – o outro ameaçou falar, mas o cortou – E não fale que é por causa de seu pai, que sabemos que além de estar preso, você provou não se importar muito com o que ele acha desde a guerra.

- Argh! – explodiu. – Porque você tem de ser grifinório e querer levar tudo extremamente a sério?

- Talvez porque eu seja um? – respondeu friamente, antes de se levantar e ajeitar suas roupas e cabelo.

- Ah, sim. Muito grifinório de sua parte, indo embora no meio de uma discussão! – retorquiu arrogante.

- Primeiro, está tarde e temos aula amanhã. E não estou a fim de ouvir seus argumentos mesquinhos, Malfoy.

E saiu em seguida, sem deixar a Draco uma brecha para resposta. O loiro ergueu-se para segui-lo, mas teve de parar e voltar a sentar, sentindo uma dor fina fisgar no seu traseiro. Encostou as costas na parede e bateu a cabeça nela.

Qual era o ponto de namorar se eles tinham aquele tipo de discussão todo o tempo? Para Draco apenas sexo estava muito bem, obrigado.

Oh bem, alguns dias e aquele assunto estava esquecido. Era só esperar e se concentrar nas provas.

**oOo**

Draco resmungou, abraçando e enterrando o rosto em algo absurdamente fofo quando uma luz irritante atingiu seu rosto, e uma voz igualmente irritante lhe chamou.

- Malfoy... – a voz começou intrigada – Isso é um _ursinho de pelúcia_?

- Ahn?

O loiro abriu os olhos, sonolento e ainda desnorteado, vendo o esboço de alguém contra a luz segurando a cortina da sua cama. Alguns segundos de ajuste e viu ser Teodore Nott, que o olhava de maneira incrédula. Pensou no que o garoto falara. _Ursinho de pelúcia_? Mas do que diabos ele estava...

_Oh_. Percebeu que abraçava aquele maldito urso gigante, e que havia feito isso a noite todinha. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e pulou sentado na cama, jogando o bicho de pelúcia para longe. Ergueu o queixo para Nott.

- Não é da sua conta o que é!

- Hei! – ergueu as mãos em posição de defesa – Eu só vim te acordar, Pansy pediu.

Resmungou e se pôs de pé, percebendo que o outro sonserino ainda o olhava curioso. Lançou-lhe um olhar feio e jogou o urso para sua cama, cerrando as cortinas de veludo verde. O outro apenas deu de ombros e saiu do quarto.

Ficou sozinho e percebeu que estava atrasado para o café-da-manhã. Ao menos tinha o banheiro todinho para ele. Enquanto escovava seus dentes, Draco distraidamente desabotoou a camisa do seu pijama. Quase engasgou com a escova na boca, cuspiu de pronto e puxou a gola da camisa, vendo seu pescoço e ombros cobertos de marcas avermelhadas e roxas.

- Uau. – uma voz soou pelo banheiro – A noite de alguém deve ter sido muito boa! – o reflexo de Draco deu um sorriso sacana e um olhar sugestivo.

- Cala a boca! – grunhiu em resposta. _Malditos espelhos encantados_.

E maldito Harry Potter, aquele grifinório era um selvagem! Lançou vários feitiços curativos sobre as marcas visíveis, que por sorte os havia desenvolvido muito bem. Vestiu-se rapidamente, não antes sem dar um belo trato no cabelo, e desceu para o Salão Principal.

Como imaginava, chegara na metade do café. Mas ao sentar-se a mesa, viu que Pansy já havia separado um prato com o que costumava comer. Agradeceu a garota e não se demorou a comer, ficando meio alheio ao resto das pessoas e suas conversas. Um longo e alto suspiro o fez erguer o rosto e notar Blaise a sua frente, tinha um olhar perdido e uma expressão melancólica.

O loiro franziu o cenho, nunca vira o outro assim. Geralmente ele tinha uma expressão arrogante, ou com cara de quem estava aprontado algo muito pervertido. Virou-se para Pansy, que fazia anotações rápidas em um bloquinho. Algo a ver com uma festa pós-NIEMs que estava organizando com alguns alunos das outras casas. Perguntou-lhe o que acontecia com Blaise.

- Levou um fora. – disse sem erguer a cabeça – Parece que o rapaz cansou de se encontrarem escondidos e deu um ultimato para que começassem a se encontrar publicamente. Eu acho que dá pra imaginar o resto.

- Grifinórios... – Draco revirou os olhos, lembrando de imediato de Potter.

- É sua culpa! – Blaise acordou de seu devaneio e apontou acusador para o loiro.

- Minha? – disse em tom ofendido, colocando uma mão no peito.

- Okay, meninos. Nada de discussões a mesa. – Pansy os interrompeu – Temos aula em cinco minutos.

A garota se levantou, recolhendo seu material. Quando passou por trás de Draco, viu algo e parou, aproximando o rosto.

- Draco, querido. Isso é uma marca de chu...

No momento em que a garota encostou o dedo em uma marca avermelhada na nuca do loiro, este sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, fazendo-o estremecer e encolher os ombros, soltando um gemido alto que soou sexy para muitos ouvidos. Pansy recolheu imediatamente a mão assustada, quase a mesa inteira da Sonserina se virou e olhou intrigada.

Em seguida pode-se ouvir o som de copo quebrando na mesa da Grifinória.

**oOo**

Harry acordou irritado, fazendo com que seus colegas de quarto olhassem um para os outros, como que num acordo mútuo de não incomodarem. Quando desceu para a sala comunal, a primeira coisa que fez foi puxar Hermione de lado e pedir para que Ron descesse primeiro para o café-da-manhã. O ruivo ficou incomodado, mas o fez.

- Ele odiou o presente! – sussurrou nervoso, olhando para os lados.

- Oh, mesmo? – Mione reprimiu um sorriso.

- A doninha cretina negou que o que passamos por seis meses fosse um namoro. Era somente sexo! – falou a última fase em uma imitação debochada do tom arrogante de Malfoy.

- Bem... Certas pessoas não se sentem prontas para compromissos sérios, Harry.

Eles pararam perto na mesa da Grifinória e olharam para Ron, que enchia seu prato já transbordante de comida, faminto como se não visse uma refeição por semanas. A garota suspirou e balançou a cabeça, estalando a língua.

Okay, ao menos ele não era o único com problemas de relacionamento.

Percebeu que Malfoy não estava na mesa da Sonserina. Meia hora depois seus olhos acompanharam a figura esguia do sonserino, que adentrou o Salão e se dirigiu diretamente a seu lugar. Sem olhar nem uma vez para ele ou até mesmo para a mesada Grifinória, do lado completamente oposto. Harry estreitou os olhos e só então percebeu que Ron falava com ele, de boca cheia, mas percebeu as palavras "quadribol" e "estratégia".

A última coisa com que gostaria de se preocupar era com o último jogo, que seria contra a Corvinal. Os NIEMs eram naquela semana, e não devia nem sequer pensar nos seus problemas com um certo sonserino!

Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil pegaram o gancho e passaram a discutir a festa para o fim do ano letivo, que seria após os exames e o último jogo. Dos gritinhos excitados passaram para um tom de indignação, Parkinson estava comandando os preparativos, e segundo elas agia como uma megera mandona.

Harry ouvia meio alheio, terminando seu café e olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Era meio que um hábito que adquirira sempre checar Malfoy quando podia, sua desculpa era que estava apenas vendo o que o loiro estava aprontando. Ron sempre caía naquela.

Era um passatempo prazeroso, ainda mais quando não podiam se encontrar com tanta freqüência quanto gostaria. Nos encontros em público deveriam fazer o de sempre, olhares atravessados e troca de ofensas. Algumas vezes eram tão intensas, que Harry tinha material pra fantasias por semanas.

Então, estava observando-o como usualmente fazia, ainda sentindo-se magoado com a discussão da noite anterior. Viu uma espécie de discussão acontecer entre ele e Zabini, viu quando Parkinson falou algo para eles. E viu quando esta o tocou, e a reação que provocou no loiro.

Harry ficou em choque, arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Não, Malfoy não havia acabado de mostrar aquela expressão, não havia estremecido e gemido como ele só o havia visto fazer com ele e em lugares privados. Percebeu apenas que segurava um copo, quando este quebrou na sua mão e molhou seu colo.

Hermione e Ron pularam de susto a seus lados. Com dois feitiços rápidos, sua amiga prontamente consertou o copo e secou o suco de abóbora de suas roupas. Quando voltou a olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy já estava de pé e seguia seus amigos de casa, passando a mão distraidamente pela nuca.

Uma ilusão, só podia ser uma ilusão. Ele havia estremecido de frio, ou outra coisa, e Harry havia confundido. Era isso! Não havia nada com que se preocupar, a preocupação com os NIEMs que estava lhe pregando peças. Levantou-se e recolheu seu material, seguindo seus dois amigos para a primeira aula do dia.

Logo ele devia ver Malfoy, porque milagrosamente, e para o desgosto de Snape, Harry havia conseguido passar para o curso de _Poções Avançadas_ no sétimo ano. Ron não estava nela, mas por sorte Hermione lhe fazia companhia e não lhe deixava estragar muitas poções, o que às vezes acontecia por se distrair, graças a Malfoy.

Sentou-se com a amiga em uma carteira pouco atrás de Malfoy e Parkinson, sem tirar os olhos da nuca dele. Tinha o cenho franzido e olhava pensativo para a mesa. Antes que percebesse, Harry estava novamente com os olhos fixos naquela parte do pescoço. Um sorrisinho satisfeito se pronunciou nos seus lábios quando viu uma mínima marca avermelhada, vestígios do último encontro e que provavelmente Malfoy não havia visto, senão teria retirado, como fez com as outras que lembrava ter deixado.

Hermione estando acostumada com esses momentos de 'estado de admiração', virou os olhos para cima e lhe cutucou quando Snape adentrou a sala, parecendo um pássaro agourento como de costume. Os olhos negros percorreram pelo lugar, olhando com desprezo para cada aluno. E então começou a falar do NIEM de _Poções_, o mesmo terrorismo de sempre, pensou Harry.

- Espero que alguns de vocês não me envergonhem no exame. – encarou alguns alunos e seu olhar caiu inevitavelmente na figura de Harry – Se bem que isso é algo praticamente impossível de se esperar de certas pessoas. – disse com desprezo.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Malfoy se virou para o grifinório, para lhe dar um sorriso debochado. Harry o encarou firmemente de volta, tentando não pensar naquele momento em como gostaria de dar uma mordidinha na pele exposta abaixo da orelha. O mesmo sorriso debochado apareceu nos lábios do professor, que olhou cúmplice para seu aluno sonserino favorito.

- Mas eu tenho esperanças em poucos de vocês.

Naquele instante colocou a mão no ombro de Malfoy, perto demais do pescoço. E Harry, assim como alguns sonserinos presentes, teve um _dejà vu_. Mas dessa vez Harry teve certeza de que não era uma ilusão, porque além de acontecer bem a sua frente, a sala inteira viu e ouviu o mesmo, fitando o loiro de olhos arregalados.

Malfoy soltou um gemido abafado e encolheu os ombros, fazendo Snape retirar sua mão como se tivesse levado um choque. O loiro corou violentamente e cobriu a boca com a mão, erguendo um olhar temeroso para o professor, que recuou mais sua mão, fazendo uma careta de espanto.

- Você está bem, senhor Malfoy? – o homem perguntou cauteloso.

- Perdão, professor. – murmurou por detrás da mão. – Sim, eu creio que estou.

Retirou a mão e se ajeitou na cadeira, olhando para a mesa como se ela fosse muito interessante, envergonhado demais para olhar para qualquer lugar. O silêncio ainda perdurou bons segundos até Parkinson soltar uma risada histérica, que logo abafou com a mão. Malfoy deu-lhe uma dolorosa cotovelada, mas a garota não conseguia parar, chacoalhando os ombros curvados.

Snape pigarreou alto, para fazerem voltar sua atenção ao quadro negro. Harry continuava em seu estado catatônico, olhando boquiaberto para o perfil do sonserino.

_Não, não podia ser. Não Snape! Por quê?_

As perguntas rolavam e rolavam em sua cabeça sem parar. Sua visão ficara vermelha, sentiu algo ruminar dentro de seu peito. Harry nunca sentira tanto ciúmes de Malfoy, porque nunca sentira necessidade. O sonserino era desagradável e arrogante, e todos o achavam assim na escola. Nunca era visto andando com outras pessoas se não sua 'gangue' de tantos anos.

E Pansy Parkinson era uma ex-namorada, então não tinha com que se preocupar, certo? _Errado_, sibilou sua mente, quando viu a garota do lado de Malfoy para um pouco de rir apenas para assoprar no ouvido dele, fazendo-o estremecer ligeiramente os ombros.

- Potter, algum problema?

O grifinório percebeu que ainda fitava o loiro e ergueu a cabeça. Ajeitou-se na mesa, ignorando a cara desaprovadora de Mione ao seu lado. Estreitou os olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos, como se fuzilasse a figura de Snape.

- Nenhum, professor. – respondeu com um tom um tanto frio demais.

Snape ergueu uma das sobrancelhas negras, torcendo o nariz avantajado. A cada ano que passava aqueles alunos estavam ficando definitivamente piores.

**oOo**

O resto da semana foi pior.

O boato sobre a voz "sexy" de Malfoy percorreu Hogwarts em tempo recorde, Harry estava em um estado de nervos pior do que o começo da semana. E não era mais por conta dos NIEMs ou do último jogo. Ele sentia ímpetos de pular em cima de qualquer um que se aproximasse demais do sonserino, enforcar e arrancar pele a dentes. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse a professora McGonagall.

Hermione toda hora o mandava fazer exercícios de relaxamento, como respirar fundo e contar até cem. O que melhorava um pouco, até ver Parkinson se dependurar em Malfoy, beijar o pescoço de Malfoy ou simplesmente falar ao ouvido de Malfoy. O que causava quase a mesma reação que naquele dia de aula de _Poções_. Aí então o instinto assassino voltava à mente de Harry.

Estranho que nem com _Lord Voldemort_ sentira aquilo. Mas na sua mente, Pansy Parkinson era tão má quanto, uma vadia com cara de buldogue e que devia ser detida. O que ele faria com muito prazer se não tivesse uma semana recheada de NIEMs que só lhe davam tempo para comer e dormir.

"Não toque nele, não toque nele", Harry pensava histericamente, enquanto observava os sonserinos que estudavam em grupo em uma das mesas da biblioteca. "Vadia!", sibilou em pensamento, quando viu a monitora da Sonserina se inclinar sobre Malfoy, perguntando algo sobre o que liam. O loiro cerrou os olhos como se controlasse, antes de responder a ela.

Hermione desviou seu olhar, apertando suas bochechas e virando seu rosto para o seu.

- Harry! – sussurrou Mione em tom nervoso – Foque-se, foque-se!

Ron levantou a cabeça do seu livro confuso.

- Está preocupado com o jogo, Harry? Não se preocupe, eu estou montando uma jogada muito boa! – sorriu mostrando um pergaminho rabiscado.

Hermione ficou furiosa e estreitou os olhos castanhos para o ruivo, e fez o mesmo com ele, batendo as mãos nas duas bochechas sardentas e virando seu rosto para si. Ron ficou imediatamente rubro.

- Foque-se, Ron. Foque-se!

**oOo**

Quando o fim de semana chegou, junto com o final dos exames, Harry decidiu não perder tempo e tirar essa história a limpo. E só havia um jeito de pegar Malfoy sozinho. Esperando-o na porta do banheiro masculino.

Então montou guarda poucos metros dele, seguindo o loiro logo que este saiu. Usando a sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry pegou a mão do sonserino e foi puxando-o até uma sala vazia. Malfoy fez menção de pestanejar, mas sua mente identificou antes de quem se tratava. O grifinório trancou a porta com um feitiço e tirou a capa, virando-se para o outro.

- Francamente Potter, eu nem acabei de sair direito do meu NIEM de Feitiços! – ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços – Não pode se segurar nenhum minuto a mais? – disse com voz sensual, se aproximando e colocando as mãos próximas do cós das calças do outro.

Harry pegou seus pulsos e tirou suas mãos dali, com uma expressão séria no rosto. O loiro fechou a cara, não gostando daquilo.

- Depois, Malfoy.

- Depois? – livrou seus pulsos, ofendido. – Espero que seja nenhum motivo idiota dessa vez.

- Muito bem. – disse sem delongas – O que há entre você e Pansy Parkinson?

Draco franziu o cenho, achando que não havia ouvido direito. Qual era a história da vez?

- O que... Pansy é minha amiga, o que mais seria?

- E sua ex-namorada. – acrescentou Harry.

- Sim. E qual o problema com isso? – respondeu com tom de escárnio, não fazendo idéia de onde o outro queria chegar.

- Problema? – guinchou – _Parkinson_ é o problema! – sibilou histérico – Ela vive perto demais de você, se pendurando, abraçando, cochichando... tocando! – terminou com uma veia saltando na testa.

- Mas ela _sempre_ fez isso, Potter. Não sei por que se incomodar com isso _agora_!

- Acontece que ela anda fazendo pior essa semana, pode imaginar o porquê disso, Malfoy? – perguntou num tom sarcástico que definitivamente não combinava com o grifinório.

- Talvez ela esteja. – o loiro admitiu subitamente desconfortável – Mas caia na real. Nós terminamos faz uns dois anos.

- E por quê? – viu o ar de confusão do outro e repetiu – Qual o motivo de terem terminado se são tão próximos?

- Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. – ele corou um pouco.

- _Malfoy_... – começou grave, em um tom de advertência: _não cutuque o leão_.

- Oh, certo. – rodou os olhos cinza e bufou – Esse era o problema, éramos próximo demais. Tínhamos... – gesticulou evasivamente, como que procurando a palavra na sua mente – Muitas coisas em comum e somos parecidos _demais_. Satisfeito?

- É isso? – viu o loiro confirmar com a cabeça e lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo – Por favor, Malfoy, ninguém termina porque tem coisas em comum!

- Eu sim! – bateu o pé e pôs as mãos nos quadris, incomodado demais para explicar o que mais havia – Olhe Potter, eu não tenho de ar satisfações da minha vida. Sabe por quê? – um sorriso sarcástico adornou-lhe seus lábios – Porque você não é meu _namorado_. – o outro fez menção de responder, mas o interrompeu – Apesar do que sua cabeça _grifinória_ fantasia!

E com isso destrancou a porta e deixou a sala, se misturando a um grupo que se encaminhava para o jantar no Salão Principal. Harry chutou uma cadeira e blasfemou para o nada. Cruzou os braços e permaneceu assim, pensativo.

_Okay, se Malfoy pretendia agir assim, ele também ia!_ Decidiu teimosamente, também seguindo para o jantar.

**oOo**

Draco sentou com estrépito entre Blaise e Pansy na mesa do jantar. O garoto olhou de esguelha para ele, ainda culpando-o pelo seu recente fiasco amoroso. A amiga interrompeu sua conversa sobre a organização da festa com outra sonserina e se virou para ele, perguntando o que era. Se bem que de alguma forma já imaginava quem envolvia.

- Primeiro vem com um papo de namoro, – soltou de imediato – e agora vem com papo ciumento!

- Quem vem com o que? – Blaise se virou, subitamente interessado no assunto.

- Não é da sua conta, Zabini. – cortou ácido.

- Ooooh. – começou Pansy, com sua voz manhosa – Está realmente te irritando não é, Draquinho querido? – deu um beijo estalado próximo ao ouvido do loiro e o abraçou.

A reação, como nas outras vezes foi instantânea. Mas Draco já estava aprendendo a segurar-se para não dar o mesmo vexame da aula de _Poções_. O resultado era que o loiro se afastava de súbito, assim que chegavam muito perto, fazendo todo mundo começar a achá-lo pirado.

- Merda, Pansy! – afastou-se abruptamente – Porque continua fazendo isso? A semana todinha!

- Mas é tão engraçado, Draco! – desatou a rir – Precisa ver. Você se arrepia todo como um gato escaldado!

- _Merlin_... – suspirou e esfregou seu pescoço – Só pode ter sido alguma maldição que me lançaram. Quando eu pegar o infeliz que fez isso... – deixou no ar, entortando um garfo com a mão.

Não conseguia entender, toda a região do pescoço, nuca e próxima às orelhas estavam sensíveis. A sensação de qualquer toque ou aproximação íntima começava com um formigamento, então uma corrente elétrica que percorria sua espinha e resultava em uma vontade tremenda de gemer. Já chegava ao seu limite e achava que finalmente seu corpo teria uma trégua não fazia nem uma hora atrás. Claro que Potter e suas paranóias tinham de estragar tudo!

Draco não tivera tempo de procurar sobre isso, como ninguém mais tinha tempo com os exames. Estava começando a ficar constrangedor, se bem que o boato sobre o quão sensual parecera na aula de_ Poções_ não lhe incomodava tanto assim. Afinal, ele sempre fora irresistível.

- Eu acho sexy. – Blaise disse, lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso.

- Achei que ainda estava chorando as pitangas por causa do grifinório. – retorquiu dando-lhe um olhar entediado.

- E estou. – fechou a cara – Continua sendo _sua_ culpa.

Draco, tendo ouvido a mesma ladainha pela semana toda também, virou os olhos para cima. Decidindo deixar de lado, pegou o que queria das travessas mais próximas. Pansy olhou desaprovadora para seu prato, pegou as verduras quase intactas na mesa e recheou metade dele. O loiro fez cara feia, mas nada disse, comendo tudo.

Como Potter tinha a audácia de falar que tinha algo com Pansy? A amiga era praticamente uma versão mais nova e morena da sua mãe, que levara ao pé da letra o pedido da mesma de "cuidar muito bem do seu querido dragãozinho". E dava arrepios em Draco só de pensar em casar com a própria mãe.

**oOo**

Sábado a escola inteira se reunira no estádio de Hogwarts, para assistir o último jogo do ano letivo. Ainda que torcesse como muitos sonserinos a favor da Corvinal, Draco não se surpreendeu quando Potter apanhou o pomo de ouro. _Como todos os jogos_, amargou, lembrando do quanto havia se empenhado no último jogo da Sonserina contra a Grifinória. Havia até usado truques sujos como apalpar o outro apanhador e encostar seus quadris enquanto disputavam lado a lado a captura do pomo.

- Draco querido, está um pouco quente para usar gola alta. – Pansy disse ao final da partida, checando o modo como se vestia.

- Está maluca? – e ergueu mais a gola da sua camisa – Viu quanta gente tem nessa arquibancada? Eu que não vou arriscar!

- Acho que está na hora de pedir ajuda de Snape, se for mesmo algo relacionado à magia.

- É a primeira coisa que irei fazer amanhã... – murmurou – Espero que ele não pense que enlouqueci.

- Não se preocupe. O máximo que deve achar é que você deve ser ninfomaníaco. – riu, recebendo um olhar enfurecido – Vamos, tenho de ajeitar os últimos detalhes da festa!

Deu uma última olhada para a grama antes de seguir Pansy, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Potter, que então sorriu e abraçou uma companheira de time de quem não lembrava o nome. O loiro estreitou os olhos e virou-se afetadamente, seguindo a amiga.

A festa aconteceu pouco mais tarde, para despedida dos alunos do sétimo ano e também com o intuito de integração das casas, que havia crescido depois da guerra. Draco ficou um pouco afastado em um canto, por precaução, segurando sua cerveja amanteigada e observando Potter abraçar toda e qualquer garota que chegasse perto.

Naquele momento ele circulava os ombros de Lilá Brown, que dava risadinhas. O grifinório olhou para ele, como se para checar se estava vendo. Draco blasfemou baixinho e tomou um bom gole da cerveja. Pansy se aproximou dele, olhando para a mesma direção.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou para o outro sonserino.

- Tentando me fazer ciúmes. – respondeu indiferente – Não está funcionando. – esclareceu, quando a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha bem desenhada para ele.

Ao contrário,_ estava_. Porque Potter agora havia se aproximado de Gina Weasley e mantinha uma mão no seu braço desnudo. Aquilo era golpe baixo demais para Draco. Além de ser uma ex do grifinório, era como se comparasse seu nível ao de um Weasley. E aquilo Malfoy nenhum suportava!

Desviou o olhar e se dirigiu para a mesa de quitutes, enfiando alguns salgadinhos na boca e se servindo de ponche colorido. Um outro loiro o encarou do outro lado da mesa e sorriu quando o encarou de volta, se não se enganava era um lufa-lufa. Mas nunca lembrava os nomes dos alunos dessa casa.

- Eu sou Zacharias Smith. – o outro disse, como que adivinhado pela sua expressão.

- Certo... Aquele jogador da Lufa-Lufa.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo e se aproximou, tomando aquilo como uma aceitação para uma conversa. Draco não se importou, não havia mais tanta aversão aos alunos daquela casa, e ter de agüentar aquela festa sem conversar com alguém seria pedante.

Um som de risos femininos estourou, fazendo-os virarem para um bom grupo de garotas que estavam em volta de Potter, que parecia estar contando uma de suas aventuras. O sonserino balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, aquele idiota havia bebido? Achava que apenas elfos domésticos ficassem bêbados com cerveja amanteigada.

- Bastante popular, não? – Smith disse.

- É patético, isso sim. Potter mal sabe se vestir, cuidar do cabelo e definitivamente não entende de moda. – disse com arrogância, torcendo seu nariz arrebitado – Além de ser grosseiro e não sabe se portar em público. Não sei o que podem ver nele!

- Oh, deve ter nada a ver com o fato de ter acabado com _Você-Sabe-Quem_. – o outro respondeu em tom de riso.

- Bom argumento. Mas é apenas isso que os atraem, essa aura de heroísmo e fama. Fora isso ele nunca foi muita coisa. – completou, dando um gole de sua bebida.

- Concordo, mas não nego que é atraente de alguma forma. – e se aproximou antes que Draco percebesse, falando próximo ao seu ouvido – Mas você faz mais meu tipo, Malfoy.

O sonserino deu um pulo para o lado, havia baixado sua guarda novamente. _Espere um minuto..._

- Desculpe. – disse polidamente – Por acaso está flertando comigo?

- Creio que sim. – sorriu de forma charmosa, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

Então Draco o viu ajeitar sua cabeça de volta, olhando temeroso para além dele. Franziu o cenho e virou-se, dando de cara com Potter, que tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos. O sonserino olhou para os lados, não acreditando que havia se aproximado dele sem mais nem menos no meio da presença de metade da escola. Assumiu sua expressão mais fria e de desprezo que conhecia.

- Potter. O que você quer?

- Conversar... – lançou um olhar duro para Smith, que se remexeu incomodado – A sós.

Odiou-se por seguir o grifinório, mas o fez até que ele parou em um canto mais afastado ainda da maioria dos participantes da festa.

- Agora são lufa-lufas, Malfoy? – sussurrou.

- Do que está falando, Potter? A cerveja afetou seu cérebro? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Não finja que não sabe do que falo, tem feito isso a semana inteira!

- A única coisa de que me lembro de ter feito nessa semana foi estudar e meus NIEMs.

- Está me punindo, é isso?

- Punindo, Potter? – guinchou – Oh, eu bem que deveria. Precisava apalpar a Weasley daquele jeito?

- Sabe por que estava fazendo aquilo. – empertigou-se – Você merece por não me deixar saber tudo!

- O que quer? – suspirou, cansado e tendo comichões pelo corpo só de estar próximo ao outro.

- Saber por que terminou com Pansy. Eu não acredito naquela resposta.

-Mas é verdade, por que... – parou, vendo o olhar de expectativa dele – O que temos em comum é que gostamos de garotos, Potter. Nós até apreciávamos os mesmos tipos. – um rubor cobriu as faces pálidas de Draco.

A boca do grifinório pendeu, ficando em um silencioso estado de choque por alguns segundos.

- Você é _gay_, Malfoy?

- Até onde eu sei você também, Potter! – sibilou irritado.

- O que quero dizer é... Você já era antes de nós... De nós, você sabe.

Draco apenas confirmou balançando com a cabeça, e ele pegou o loiro pelos ombros, chacoalhando-o como uma boneca de trapos.

- Gostava de outros homens? – perguntou desesperado, não se importando de baixar a voz – Quem? Quero saber quem! Snape é um deles? Você já teve alguém antes de mim?

Achando aquilo demais, Draco se soltou bruscamente e encarou furioso o moreno a sua frente.

- Potter, o fato de você ser gostoso, e estar transando comigo não lhe dá o direito de me perguntar uma coisa dessas! – gritou a plenos pulmões, antes que sua mente processasse onde estava.

Então a música parou como se o disco tivesse sido arrancado, as vozes também pararam, enchendo o salão com um silêncio constrangedor. O som de algo pesado caindo se fez ouvir e logo após uma voz feminina gritar "Ron".

Draco se virou lentamente para o resto da festa, que naquele instante permanecia olhando para eles dois, muitos boquiabertos. Soltou um gemido baixinho e se virou para a parede, começando a bater a testa ruidosamente.

Harry soltou uma risadinha não muito convincente e ergueu as mãos.

- Isso que vocês _acham_ que ouviram, não é o que ouviram. – sua voz tremia – Não exatamente.

_Merlin, Potter só iria piorar a situação_. Realizou, pegando a mão do grifinório e os tirando dali. Percorreu o salão de cabeça baixa, enquanto Harry ainda tentava se explicar de forma desastrada.

**oOo**

Entraram na sala comunal da Sonserina, após Draco dar a senha para uma parede de pedra. Encontraram Blaise Zabini olhando com uma expressão de abandono para a lareira. Virou-se para eles.

- Zabini, porque não está na festa? – perguntou Harry.

- Oh, longa história... – suspirou – Eu estava me encontrando com...

- Você conta depois. – cortou Draco em tom de urgência – Não deixe ninguém entrar no nosso dormitório.

- Eu não sei se devia lhe fazer esse favor. – Blaise respondeu seco, olhando para as unhas.

- Por Salazar Slytherin! – explodiu, jogando as mãos para cima. Então se acalmou – Depois te ajudo a voltar com o tal de Finnigan, okay?

- Feito. – sorriu, acenando para os dois.

- Ótimo!

E antes que Harry perguntasse sobre Simas Finnigan, Draco o puxou pelos corredores e o empurrou em um quarto que imaginou ser dele. O loiro trancou a porta e postou-se na frente dele, com as mãos nos quadris e estreitando os olhos cinza.

- Okay. Tive o bastante nessa semana!

- Apenas você, Malfoy? – cruzou os braços – Pergunte como foi a minha, vendo você se engraçar com outros na minha frente. Mostrando aquelas expressões, que só eu tenho direito de ver, quando chegavam perto de você!

- Isso não é minha culpa! – gritou – Alguém lançou alguma maldição em mim, está sendo muito enervante... – parou. Sua mente processou certa informação – Diga Potter, naquele último fim de semana você estava bastante entusiasmado em atacar minha nuca, não?

- Sim... – não pode evitar sorrir ao lembrar – Eu tinha passado duas semanas só esperando a hora de provar aquele pedaço. Mas o que isso tem a ver? – franziu o cenho.

- Tem a ver que você é o culpado da minha semana ter sido um inferno, idiota. – respondeu seco, indo até a sua cama e sentando nela.

Retirou a camisa que usava, mostrando seu torso nu. Harry passeou os olhos verdes por eles, começando a salivar. _Foque-se_.

- Você me fez ficar sensitivo aqui. – indicou a região do pescoço, ombro e nuca – Qualquer um que me toque ou chegue muito perto me faz ter esses malditos... Arrepios. – grunhiu – Pansy achou engraçado e decidiu me provocar a semana toda.

- Eu fiz isso? – perguntou hesitante, aproximando-se e sentando do seu lado na cama.

- Só pode ser. Porque começou logo no dia seguinte que nos encontramos. – exasperado, passou os dedos pelos fios loiros, afastando-os do rosto – Como sempre, você só me causa problemas.

- Então... – o ignorou, se aproximando mais e inclinando-se sobre ele – Quer dizer que se eu fizer isso, vai ficar muuuuuito excitado?

E com isso mordiscou a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, fazendo Draco gemer alto. As mordidas viraram lambidas e beijos, e o loiro se sentiu derreter, deitando na cama com Harry se posicionando em cima de si, atacando outro lado do pescoço. Logo tudo que Draco queria dizer e acusar, por ter feito passar vergonha em plena aula de Poções, ficou no fundo da mente dele.

Porque tinha um moreno quente sobre si, com suas mãos e boca em todo lugar de seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir nas nuvens. Merlin, ele estava precisando _mesmo_ daquilo.

Harry se encaixou entre as pernas do loiro, movendo seus quadris e o outro o imitou, criando uma fricção deliciosa. Sua boca percorreu o caminho até os lábios finos de Draco, tomando-os em um beijo profundo e lento. Entrelaçando seus dedos, os elevou até acima da cabeça loira, batendo em algo fofo.

Desfez o beijo e ergueu a cabeça, tentando distinguir algo na meia escuridão do dormitório. Um sorriso maroto apareceu no seu rosto, identificando o urso branco gigante que havia comprado em Hogsmeade. Draco virou a cabeça para trás, seguindo seu olhar. Então corou, virando o rosto para o lado. Ouviu a risada de Harry próximo a seu ouvido, sentindo o arrepio percorrer até sua pontinha do pé.

- Achei que tivesse jogado ele fora. – fez uma cara de falsa inocência.

- Eu _ia_. – resmungou – Mas foi a única coisa que me fez dormir. – admitiu, ruborizando mais ainda.

- Então você realmente gosta de dormir abraçado! – concluiu, em um tom de satisfação imensa – Isso significa que estamos namorando?

O sonserino virou seu rosto para ele, ponderando em silêncio.

- Nessa cláusula de namoro está incluso proteção a nucas sensíveis?

-Totalmente. – disse com voz rouca – O engraçadinho que chegar perto ou te tocar vai ter de se ver comigo.

Mergulhou o rosto na curva do pescoço longo, sentindo braços lhe envolver e mãos bagunçarem seus cabelos castanhos. Nos minutos seguintes suas roupas estavam espalhadas no chão, e o quarto do sétimo ano da Sonserina era preenchido por altos gemidos e ofegos. O que fez Blaise na sala comunal agradecer com um sorriso na cara o fato de terem esquecido de lançar um feitiço de_ silencio_.

**oOo**

Uma hora e pouco depois eles estavam no caminho de volta à festa, andando lado a lado, como se dessem bem por anos. Harry não cabia em si de felicidade, praticamente esquecendo os eventos recentes e sentindo-se mais leve. Empurrou o ombro de Draco com o seu, e outro o imitou, não detendo também um sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Eu acho essa coisa de sensível bastante sexy, sabia? – disse, estalando um beijo no pescoço agora descoberto do loiro.

- Aposto que sim. – murmurou, empurrando-o.

- Ali estão eles! – alguém gritou, interrompendo-os.

E viram Ron e Hermione no meio do corredor. O ruivo parecia furioso e avançava decidido, tendo como alvo Draco, ignorando os chamados desesperados da amiga.

- O que você fez ao Harry, maldito? – vociferou.

E as mãos hostis dele voaram para o pescoço alvo de Draco. O estremecimento familiar percorreu o corpo do sonserino, que não conteve um gemido alto, bastante parecido com aquele que havia parado toda a classe de Snape.

Ron tirou suas mãos dele como se queimasse, para então olhar para elas e para o loiro. Este se deixou cair ajoelhado no chão, ficando em um estado catatônico.

- Eu juro que fiz nada com a doninha! – o ruivo disse desesperado.

Harry se ajoelhou perto de Draco e sacudiu a mão na sua frente, chamando-o baixinho pelo nome.

- Você está bem? – perguntou cauteloso.

- Um Weasley, um... Weasley... – murmurava freneticamente, olhou para Harry e sacudiu seus ombros – Eu senti... com um Weasley!

Era aterrorizante, podia jurar que ao menos quatro gerações de Malfoys haviam se remexido nas tumbas. Levantou-se de súbito e encarou o amante friamente.

- Está decidido. A partir de hoje você não pode tocar de forma alguma minha nuca, Potter! Não até eu me curar dessa maldição!

- O que? – Harry se desesperou – Não, você não pode!

- Eu posso sim! – bateu o pé.

Hermione e Ron viram Malfoy se afastar, sendo seguido por Harry, que implorava de uma forma que nunca haviam visto fazer antes, quanto mais para um sonserino. O ruivo olhava sem entender, ainda com as mãos espalmadas erguidas. A amiga estalou a língua, sacudindo a cabeça castanha. Apoiou sua mão no ombro do garoto.

- Ron, eu acho que preciso te dizer algo que devia ter dito faz muito tempo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, abobado, e ela o guiou para a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**_Finite Incantatum_**

"_Hold me  
__Hold me up so high  
__And never let me down  
__Hold me  
__Hold me up so high  
__To touch the sky  
__Just one more time_

_Take me in your arms tonight"_

_The Cure_

**Finalizada em 25/Outubro/2006

* * *

**

_N.A.:_ Oh, será que ainda sei escrever lemon depois de tanto tempo? XD

A idéia do fetiche foi tirada de um mangá yaoi que li há anos, "Rifle Scope", dos meus favoritos. Nele, o seme se descobre fascinado pelas várias pintas do amante uke, passando a beijar cada uma delas durante a lemon. No fim o coitado do uke fica tão sensível, que tinha reações quando alguém tocava alguma de suas pintas, resultando num seme muito ciumento.

Para os leigos em Yaoi:  
_Yaoi _– quadrinho japonês feminino que trata de relações homossexuais entre homens.  
_Seme_ – parte 'ativa' da relação. Ou no inglês, _top_.  
_Uke_ – parte 'passiva' da relação. Ou no inglês, _bottom_.


End file.
